


hide from our times

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Bad messy tension filled sex because going through shit makes you horny, F/M, Missing Scene, Porn Without Plot, The Midterms, i forgot how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: There was something about being shot at that made him want to feel alive again. A day ago they’d been screaming at each other in his office- But Charlie has been there. And one does not hate fuck their former lover in the White House.
Relationships: C. J. Cregg/Toby Ziegler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	hide from our times

There was something about being shot at that made him want to feel alive again. 

A day ago they’d been screaming at each other in his office with Charlie looking on. He’d put the desk between them, a barrier to keep himself from wrapping his hands around her wrists, from pushing her up against the closed door, from making his point in a way totally inappropriate for the proximity to the Oval Office. 

But Charlie has been there. And one does not hate fuck their former lover in the White House. 

An hour ago they’d sat on the stoop of Josh’s apartment, passing beers between them as they listened, with Sam and Donna, to Josh wax on about being an outdoorsman. CJ’s hand rested on his arm as he ran a fingertip along the back of her leg. It was chilly out, but that wasn’t why she shivered. 

She slipped her arm into his as they’d walked away, down the street. Flashing a smile at him, she leaned close as they approached her apartment building. 

“You should come up,” said CJ, “for coffee.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

But they’d barely made it though her front door before CJ had grabbed the lapels of his jacket, pulling him into a long, deep kiss. He spun her, pinning her against the now closed door as he pushed her jacket to the floor. 

“How long have you been thinking about this?” She asked as they broke apart. Her breathing was heavy as she focused on his mouth. 

“A while,” he said in a low voice. 

“Yeah?” Her eyes flicked up to his, sparkling, challenging him.

His hands tightened around her waist, “Yeah.” 

She kissed him, all teeth and tongue, hungry in a way he recognized from years gone by. He tugged at her shirt, pulling it out from where it was tucked into her skirt. His hands met the warmth of stomach, callous fingertips on her soft skin. 

“Toby,” CJ whispered, “Are you going to keep me here pressed up against the wall?” 

“Maybe,” Toby’s knee slid between her legs, “You're just where I want you.” 

CJ laughed, a low chuckle at that. It was a line, and not a very good one at that. She kissed his cheek.

“Take me to bed,” she whispered.

They stumbled together into her bedroom, littering the floor with jackets and shoes, her skirt and his shirt. 

The back of her knees hit the bed and she let herself fall back, staring up at him, letting him take the lead for once. She reached up, beginning to unbutton her blouse. 

“Wait,” he said softly. She smiled, as if she’d been expecting it. “Let me.” 

Despite how fast his heart raced, how much he craved this, he forced himself to slow down. He unbuttoned her shirt, leaning CJ in the pool of silk. She reached back, arching to unclasp her bra and toss it aside. He froze, staring down at her in awe.

With a smile, CJ lounged back on the bed, running a foot up his trouser leg. He caught her foot, thumb gently stroking the inside of her ankle.

“Are you…” he faltered, hesitating suddenly, “Are you sure about this Claudia Jean?” 

“Toby, I want you to fuck me the way you’ve been thinking about-“ 

He was on top of her, between her legs, moving like a much younger man as CJ shrieked in surprise, laughing as he kissed her neck. She wrapped her arms around him.

But her laugher quieted as his mouth moved from her neck to her jawline, from her cheek to her mouth. He kissed her with a pent up hunger and she responded with just as much vigor. She moaned against his mouth, arms wrapping around him, desperate to pull their already flush bodies closer. 

It felt like the first time they did this, the first time they’d fallen together. It felt like the time she’d kissed him in a hotel elevator and he’d been apprehensive about… whatever this was with a woman ten years his junior, but not enough to stop him from following her down the hall and into the hotel room. 

He savored the feeling of slipping his hands under her blouse, how warm she felt in his grasp. He remembered the flicker of vulnerability that crossed her face when he’d kissed the inside of her wrist, the look she was opening giving him in the herein now, as he repeated the action in her DC apartment. 

CJ smiled up at Toby. Her hands moved lower, deftly unbuckling his belt and pants, pulling at his undershirt. 

They were a tangle of limbs as the last few articles of clothing were shed. Never having bothered to turn the bedroom lights on, they were only lit by the streetlights through the window, casting long shadows, highlighting the bridge of her nose and the glint in his eyes as he fumbled with the condom. 

He kissed her bare shoulder. He kissed her throat, drawing a delightful gasp from CJ as his teeth grazed that place where shoulder met neck. The gasp turned to a moan as he soothed the angry red mark he’d left behind. 

Her fingernails scraped at his scalp, twisted in the little hair he had, as his mouth moved lower. He kissed her breasts, nuzzled the sensitive skin between them, his growl of hunger vibrating against her chest. 

CJ’s hips twiched, seeking the friction they both craved. The time for niceties had passed. They had been gentle with each other many a time before, that careful dance sometimes called making love, but it wasn’t what either of them needed in that moment. Toby has been a walking corpse the past few weeks, haunting the halls of the west wing. He needed to feel alive again- and so did she. It was a primal need for both of them. 

They moved together, their bodies just as in sync as their minds. CJ lifted her hips as he thrust, filling her with a single movement. He watched as her mouth dropped open in a moan, her eyes closing as Toby found a steady pace. She was warm under his hands, fingertips unconsciously digging into her hips as her hands gripped the sheets beneath her. 

CJ’s breathing has grown erratic, head tilted back, heels dug into the sheets as she grew closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. Toby’s world narrowed to her and only her, her scent, how she felt wrapped around him, the sound of her voice filling the room with his name. 

She tensed, body tightening around him as she clutched at his shoulder. Toby leaned close, mouth pressed against the exposed curve of her neck. He lasted only a few moments more before reaching his climax. 

Rolling off of her, Toby caught his breath, meeting CJ’s gaze across the pillows.This was what being alive felt like. 

“Hey,” she breathed. 

“Hey,” he reached across, brushing her hair off her forehead. 

She smiled at the brief tenderness, eyes fluttering shut for a moment before saying, "I'm gonna-"  


"Yeah."

He watched as she sat up, crossing to the bathroom and closing the door behind her.  


"Yeah," he repeated. 


End file.
